leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hecarim
Fähigkeiten Hecarim erhält % seines zusätzlichen Lauftempos als . |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| Sekunden an externe Beeinträchtigungen und Verbesserungen wie , oder an. **Da nur zusätzliches Lauftempo berücksichtigt wird, kann Hecarims Angriffsschaden durch nicht unter den Normalwert fallen. |video = |video2 = }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 4 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Hecarim schlägt um sich, verursacht an allen nahen Einheiten normalen Schaden, reduziert auf 66 % gegen Vasallen. |leveling = | }} |description2 = Wenn Hecarim wenigstens einen Gegner mit Toben getroffen hat, so wird die [[Abklingzeit|'Grund'abklingzeit]] weiterer Anwendungen innerhalb von 8 Sekunden, um 1 Sekunde verringert, bis zu zweimal stabelbar. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| Sekunden liegt. |video = |video2 = }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Hecarim umgibt sich für 4 Sekunden mit einer ihm folgenden Zone des Schreckens, die jede Sekunde an allen Einheiten in Reichweite magischen Schaden anrichtet. |leveling = | }} |description2 = Während Geist des Schreckens aktiv ist, wird Hecarim für 20 % jeglichen Schadens geheilt, den gegnerische Einheiten um ihn herum erhalten, begrenzt gegen Vasallen und Monster. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} | }}/ | }} |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Hecarim is temporarily and gains bonus movement speed for 4 seconds, beginning at 25% and increasing to 75% over 3 seconds. |leveling = |description2 = While Hecarim is charging, his next basic attack gains bonus range, his target, and deals physical damage. The damage and knockback are increased based on how far Hecarim travelled during Devastating Charge's duration, ending its effects in the process. |leveling2 = | }} |description3 = If Hecarim's target is beyond narrow terrain, Hecarim dashes over it to reach his target. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . **''Vernichtender Ansturms'' zusätzlicher Schaden wendet Lebensraub an und funktioniert auch gegen Strukturen. **''Vernichtender Ansturms'' zusätzlicher Schaden wird von und geblockt, von pariert und auch durch verhindert. Das wird jedoch durchgeführt. |spellshield = blockieren den zusätzlichen Schaden. |additional = *''Vernichtender Ansturm'' hat keine Ausführzeit und unterbricht keine von Hecarims vorherigen Aktionen. *''Vernichtender Ansturm'' . *Die Abklingzeit beginnt mit der Aktivierung der Fähigkeit und nicht etwa erst, wenn das zusätzliche Lauftempo ausläuft. *Das zusätzliche Lauftempo wird multiplikativ verrechnet. |video = |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Hecarim summons spectral riders and dashes forth with them in a line, becoming immune to crowd control while charging and dealing magic damage to all enemies in their path. Enemies within range of where Hecarim stops also from him for 1 second. |leveling = |description2 = The wave of spectral riders travels through Onslaught of Shadows's full length, regardless of where Hecarim himself stops. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . |additional = *Der wirkt nur auf Einheiten, die sich nahe bei Hecarim befinden, wenn er den Ansturm beendet. **Anders als , sorgt der dafür, dass sich die gegnerischen Einheiten immer gezielt von Hecarim wegbewegen, wodurch er mit seiner Positionierung indirekt des Gegners Laufrichtung beeinflussen kann. *Während des Ansturms kann Hecarim dennoch Schaden erleiden. *'Hecarim' legt mit Ansturm der Schatten immer eine Mindestdistanz von 175 Einheiten zurück. |video = |video2 = }} }} Referenzen cs:Hecarim en:Hecarim es:Hecarim fr:Hecarim pl:Hecarim pt-br:Hecarim ru:Hecarim zh:赫卡里姆 Kategorie:Veröffentlichter Champion Kategorie:Angriffsschaden Kategorie:Top Kategorie:Jungler